Love Today
by DinosXGoXRawr
Summary: Fred and George are at it again. This time, they've managed to create a love potion that in some ways is more powerful than Amortentia. Oh, the problems that will ensue... Multiple pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So if any of you are reading any of my other fanfictions, they are all on hiatus except for this one. I got bored with all of them, and I decided to take a break. But I might continue on them later on. Second, this idea just popped into my head one night. I know it's been done before, but I wanted to write my own. This will (hopefully) include all of my favorite pairings and a few others. I also hope for it to be somewhat humorous, but the first chapter is kind of serious, just because of the couple I decided to write about first, and I wanted them to be kind of serious. But the next chapter should be pretty funny. Anyway, I'll shut up and let you guys read. Reviews are very, very welcome here. (:**

Fred and George Weasley were at it again. When words like that were spoken, most people became frightened or curious as to what else the two mischievous twins could come up with. So when news traveled around Gryffindor Tower that Fred and George Weasley were creating yet another product for their Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, most of the students began asking questions about what else they could possibly invent. They had come up with everything that could possibly be made. How did they have yet another product coming out?

The question was answered simply. Fred and George were in their seventh year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and their parents were trying their hardest to keep them from following their dream of opening up a joke shop. Fred and George, however, were resisting the force that their parents, especially their mom, was putting on them. They wanted to open a joke shop, and that's what they were going to do. They started in the early summer, as soon as they were out of school, locking themselves in their room and coming up with ideas as to what they could sell to their fellow students their last year at school. All of their ideas were great, and they knew that every one of their products would sell out quickly. But this…this one particular product was probably the best idea that they had ever had.

This product was an incredibly strong love potion, much stronger than the powerful Amortentia, and it could last longer as well. Well, that's what the twins hoped. They had taken ordinary Amortentia and added a select few ingredients to produce an even greater potion. The only problem was that they had no one to test the brand new pink liquid on. Neither of them wanted to do it, and Lee Jordan and Angelina Johnson refused almost immediately as well. When the twins were about to give up hope that anyone would test it, a younger, timid boy knocked on their dormitory door with a small smile and a hopeful gleam in his eyes.

"I heard about your new love potion that you want to try out," he said, his voice so small that the twins could hardly hear him. "I-I want to try it out for you."

At first, the news was too good to believe. Their new, possibly dangerous product was willingly being tested by none other than cowardly, fidgety Neville Longbottom. Perhaps Ron sent Neville as a joke, trying to get his brothers' hopes up for nothing. But then again, Neville looked as if he was completely serious about the idea. So with a final glance at each other, Fred finally said, "You really want to be the first to test a product that's never been tested before?"

Neville shrugged as he walked into their room, staring down at the floor and shuffling his feet nervously as he went. "Well, you see, I really like this girl. And I thought she might have liked me, but now I'm not so sure because she spends a lot of time with Harry, and it really worries me. So I was thinking perhaps I could give the love potion to her-"

"Oh, so you're not the one taking it?" George asked. He glanced over at Fred once again, looking rather indecisive about the idea. After all, the product could have a very dangerous side effect on someone, and they didn't want to get in trouble for that. And the fact that it was being tested on some innocent girl that they didn't even know…they couldn't let this happen.

"You are aware that this potion hasn't been tested, correct?" Fred said, for almost the fiftieth time since the potion had first been brewed. "I mean…it could have weird side effects. And…we're almost one hundred percent positive that it will work, but there's just this little doubt in the back of our minds-"

"I trust you two," Neville said, not meeting their eyes. "I mean…all of your other products have worked just fine-"

"Yes, after many tests and failures and changes-"

"-and I'm willing to try anything. I'll take it too." Neville's eyes widened for just a split second, wondering if maybe he shouldn't have volunteered himself or the lovely Luna Lovegood for the job, but then he calmed. He had been in the hospital wing plenty of times before. He could just go back again if this potion didn't work.

Fred and George didn't like the sound of letting someone that they hardly knew test a love potion for the first time, but if Neville was up for it, then they were more than glad to let him to it. Just as long as he was warned about possible side effects and didn't tell anyone that it was they who caused him harm. "Well, mate," Fred said, clapping Neville on the shoulder, "I can give this to _you_ free of charge, but I do have a problem with you giving it to someone else. Consider these words for the last time before I send you off: It hasn't been tested. It might be dangerous."

Thousands of thoughts were running through Neville's mind as he reached out for the tiny bottle of pink liquid that would surely bring Luna Lovegood's heart closer to his. Would it hurt her? Would it hurt him? Why was he doing this? If she was under love potion, it wouldn't be her true feelings toward him. It would just be the potion talking. But he had admired her since the first time he saw her in third year. He wanted her to be his so badly, and he would do anything for that to happen. At first, he hesitated, his fingers just an inch or so from the bottle held in Fred Weasley's hands, but then he grabbed it and stuffed it in his pocket. It had to work. He trusted the Weasleys, even though he barely knew the twins. He knew they wouldn't intentionally bring harm to anyone, and he knew that they were much smarter than they seemed. It couldn't be too bad, right?

As Neville left the two boys' dormitory, he headed back to his own, touching the small lump in his pocket that was sure to bring him what he truly desired. Ever since he had first spotted Luna Lovegood sitting at the Ravenclaw table by herself one morning, he knew that he was in love. Her perfect, long blonde locks fell around her face flawlessly and making her dreamy blue eyes look much wider than they truly were. He got lost in those eyes, and he knew that he didn't want to be found. When Hermione introduced him to her, he thought he was going to melt. She was completely insane in a completely likable way, and he just wanted her to come down from the clouds and be with him, even if it was just for a little while. He started to visit her every once in a while, bringing little snacks down to the lake and sharing them with her while they talked about all of those creatures like nargles that Neville was sure that she had made up. But he liked hearing her musings, and he just enjoyed being with her. That was the greatest joy that he could have, and if this love potion would bring it to him, even for just a little while, then he would greatly appreciate it.

But how terrible was he for using love potion? It was such a selfish potion. Luna might not even like him, and he would be tampering with her feelings, which wasn't a very Neville-like thing to do at all. Her mind would be clouded over in fake emotions, and then she would wake from the dream that the potion produced, and everything would be just the same as it was before. Or worse, if she found out that he used it. Or if the potion didn't work at all.

And then he thought, well, Luna did enjoy Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, and she might be thrilled if he asked her to test a new product with him. He could tell her what it was, and she would know what was going on. And then they could both be completely infatuated with each other for as long as the potion lasted. And when they came out from the trance, maybe Luna would realize how she truly felt about Neville, and she would tell him. Maybe he was hoping for too much there, but it was at least worth a shot. Yes, he would tell her what was going on so he wouldn't risk her getting mad at him. In fact, he was going to do it right now, at dinner time. With that thought, a smile spread across his round face, and he rushed back down the stairs and out of the common room, in the direction of the Great Hall.

….

"Hey, Freddy?" George asked as he sat down on his bed, which was across the room from Fred's. When Fred looked up and he knew that he had his brother's full attention, he continued. "Do you think we did the right thing? You know, by letting the Longbottom kid test the potion for us?"

Fred was silent for a long time, which was unusual for him. There was so much more to consider than just how dangerous the potion could be. For one thing, a Ministry worker had been placed in the castle to teach, and if she found out anything about the potion, she could have the twins expelled. For another thing, other people would be coming to them and wondering if they could try some as well. Or, they would see a terrible side effect on Neville and this mystery girl of his, and they would stop buying Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes for good. With all of this to consider, Fred started to really worry about Neville, and he wanted to find him and take the potion back from him. But what if Neville had already used it? They should have never given it to him in the first place.

"I hope so," was all that he could manage, because he really hoped that everything went well.

"Well, I was just wondering because…I think I've made a decision." George stood up from his bed and walked over to Fred, a small smile playing on his lips. "I want to be the first one to test the potion."

Fred stared at him as if he was insane. They had just given the potion to some other poor kid to try, and now George was speaking up? They were going to get in so much trouble. Not that it mattered, because it was their last year and they didn't need it anyways, but still. They were going to get all of their products confiscated, their parents owled, and all kinds of other things that shouldn't happen but would because of their incredibly risky business.

"And you waited until after we gave it to Neville?" Fred asked, completely dumbstruck by his brother's stupid actions. "Why couldn't you have said it before then?" His voice sounded harsh now, and he slapped George on the back of the head, half playfully and half angrily.

"Ow! Well, I would have said something, but I just now thought about it. It'd make more sense for me to test it out first, and I think we should go and get it back from Neville." He then slapped Fred on the back of the head, payback for the pain that he had suffered just seconds before.

Fred rubbed his head and thought about how many problems he and his brother had caused everyone around them since the day they were born. Some of it was funny, and other times, it was serious. This situation was entirely serious, and he knew that as well as his brother did. But there was nothing else they could do besides try to convince Neville that it was a bad idea. And they had very limited time to do that. So without saying anything to his brother, he rushed downstairs and hoped that Neville hadn't given the potion to his lady yet.

…

Fred didn't make it to the Great Hall in time. While he was still in his room pondering over the consequences of his actions, Neville was making his way to the Ravenclaw table, clutching the tiny vial in his hand and hoping that Luna would agree to test this with him. Surely she would. Luna loved Weasley products, and a love potion would only make her dreamier than she already was. So what was the harm?

"L-Luna?" he stuttered as soon as he reached her side, his grip so tight on the vial that it would certainly break at any moment. She looked up at him, her wide blue eyes shining with happiness and playfulness, and he thought he was going to be sick. She was so beautiful, probably the only girl that he had ever been this attracted to. And those eyes…they were his favorite thing about her. "May I sit down?"

"Of course," Luna replied, her voice light and airy, as if she hadn't really heard what he had asked.

Neville sat down next to her slowly, placing the vial on the table and eyeing it skeptically as he watched the pink liquid inside moving around gently as if being swirled by some outside force. Little hearts seemed to be bubbling up inside of it, and some strange feeling pulled inside Neville's heart. He knew this potion worked. For some reason, he didn't doubt its abilities at all. Maybe he was crazy, but now he didn't exactly want to tell Luna what it was.

"Love potion," she said before he could even explain anything. "From Fred and George. Let me guess. You want me to test it out with you." She still sounded light and casual, like they were just talking about the weather. Her face was turned toward Neville, but her eyes were staring past him, like she was looking right into his very soul.

"W-would you?" Neville asked, looking away from her. She was making him nervous, as she always did. His hands were starting to shake, and sweat was running down his face now. Why did she have this kind of effect on him?

Luna tilted her head to the side and stared up at the ceiling, her eyes almost completely unfocused. Neville knew that she was deep in thought, perhaps not about the potion at all, because her mind worked in mysterious ways that he would never understand. He waited for quite some time for her to answer him, and after a few minutes of her dreamy gaze, Neville could almost be certain that the answer would be no. He sighed deeply and got up from the table, but Luna's tiny hand fell on his to stop him, and he froze.

"I'll do it," she said, still casual. "You and I will be a couple though, you know. If we use the love potion for each other…"

"I don't have a problem with that," Neville said much too quickly, and he covered his mouth and wished that he would have just stayed silent. "I mean…" he tried to recover, "since we're already friends…it wouldn't be awkward, right?"

Luna nodded slowly and touched the tiny vial that was sitting in front of her. "No, it shouldn't be too bad, right? It won't last very long, anyway, and it'll just be a test run. Everything will go back to normal…" She popped the lid off of the vial and brought it up to her face so that she could see it more clearly. Attached to the bottle was a small piece of parchment with instructions on it, and Luna unrolled it and scanned over it. "You have to put a strand of hair in it first." She looked up at Neville with wide eyes, and then she pulled two cups over to them and dumped an equal amount of the potion in each. With a final intake of shaky, nervous breath, she reached over and pulled a strand of Neville's hair out.

Neville rubbed his head where she had pulled the hair out and wondered to himself why she was doing this. Any other girl would have probably hit him for suggesting something so stupid. But Luna seemed as laid-back as ever about the whole ordeal. No matter what, though, he was still going to think this idea was the most outrageous that he had ever had. He watched as Luna dropped a strand of her own hair into his cup, and it dissolved almost immediately as the liquid started to bubble and turn into a light blue color. A scent reached his nostrils seconds later, and it smelled exactly like the perfume that Luna always wore, except ten times stronger. And then it started to smell like the inside of Honeyduke's, and then the dirt that they used in Herbology. They were the most wonderful scents that he had ever smelled, and it took all of the strength he had to not gulp it down right then.

"Ready?" Luna asked with a small smile on her face.

Neville glanced over at Luna's cup and saw that it had turned into a brilliant green color. He wondered what Luna smelled coming from the potion. But then he realized that she had asked him a question, and he nodded. Both of them took in a deep breath, grabbed their glasses, and clinked them together. With one final glance into their cups and at each other, they both downed the liquid and waited. It tasted kind of bitter, not at all sweet as either of them had imagined it to taste. It was almost acidic, like it was made up completely of lemon juice.

At first, Neville didn't feel any change. He and Luna were still staring at each other with wide, curious eyes, and then he suddenly started feeling a whole lot more courageous. This beautiful girl sitting in front of him became the only person in the room. All of those months of admiration and love had come into play, and he wanted to tell her how he truly felt now. Because he knew that she felt it too. His mind started to cloud over, like there was no other thought in the world to think except how beautiful Luna Lovegood was. A crooked grin started to creep slowly onto his face, and Luna returned the smile.

"Luna?" he said, his voice much stronger than usual. Those stupid little butterflies weren't fluttering around in his stomach anymore because he was no longer nervous about talking to her. He felt like he was in an entirely different body. And then something really strange happened, something he would never do. He got the sudden urge to kiss her, right there, with every single person in the room watching. He had never kissed anyone before, but for some reason, this felt right. He leaned forward, expecting Luna to do the same, but instead she just looked down at the bench they were sitting on with a shy smile. Neville backed away from her and wondered why she didn't feel the same way he did, but then realized that he didn't care. The love he felt for her was much too strong for it to matter to him.

It was true. The potion hadn't affected Luna as strongly as it did Neville. She still knew her values, and she didn't want to kiss him just yet. She had only been friends with him for a little over a month. So instead, she dodged him and placed her cold hand on top of his warm one. And she looked up into his brown eyes and felt a kind of happiness that she had never felt before. This, for now, would be enough for her.

"Neville! Neville!" Fred exclaimed as he rushed into the Great Hall, causing a huge scene. Everyone turned to look at him as he darted down the aisles and finally stopped at the Ravenclaw table. "Neville, George is going to test it. So don't worry about it…Neville?" He stopped to take in the image in front of him. He wasn't even sure if Neville or Luna could even hear him, and a smile started to form on his face. The potion worked! Or, it didn't make anyone explode, and that was good enough for him. He would continue observing throughout the week to make sure that all was well. But right now, he needed to stop George before he tested the potion on himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, I'm sorry this took so long to update. I'm also working on two other fanfictions that I'm putting up soon. One of them is a Seamus/Lavender, which I simply adore now, and the other is a Lupin/Tonks, because the other one I was writing about them really sucked. So check those out when they're up. A big thank you to my two reviewers, and to anyone who's reading and didn't review. I just enjoy people reading. (: Anyway, here's chapter two. Hope it doesn't disappoint. R&R, por favor. (:**

Fred found his brother back in their dormitory with Lee Jordan, both of them sitting on George's bed and staring at the tiny bottle that George was holding in his hands. It was like they were entranced by it, and Fred didn't want to break their concentration. He was just glad that George hadn't taken it yet. With George under a love potion, Fred would only have Lee Jordan left to help him pull pranks, and he just couldn't handle not pulling pranks with his brother. They didn't even notice that he had come in, and Fred walked over to them calmly and took the bottle out of George's hands. They both looked up at him and then eyed the bottle again, and Fred cracked a small grin.

"You don't have to test it. Neville and Loony Lovegood tested it, and it's working fine," he told them.

"Are you sure?" George asked, raising an eyebrow. "Did they tell you that it was working fine?"

Fred stared at his brother like he was the stupidest person in the world. "Why would they tell me that? Once they're under love potion, they can't really think for themselves, can they?"

"Well, excuse me for just making sure-"

"Guys!" Lee exclaimed, stepping in between Fred and George and pushing them apart. The twins didn't typically fight a lot, but when they did, it usually got really ugly. "Let's just accept the fact that as soon as that love potion wears off of Luna and Neville and they're as safe as can be, you two can start selling it to students. Of course, we'll have to watch out for Umbridge, but I'm not too worried about that."

The twins agreed, and then they all set off to the empty common room where they would all resume work on Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes up until people started coming back up from dinner. It had been nearly a month since they had gotten to school, and none of them had even bothered to do their homework until the day that it was due. All of the other people in their year were loaded down with homework from all of their classes, but the twins and Lee didn't really care. Why did they need Muggle Studies or Care of Magical Creatures or any of their other classes when they fully intended on starting a joke shop as soon as they got out of school? Even Lee didn't care much for anything at school. He planned on working with Fred and George, or perhaps commentating at Quidditch games in his spare time. Teachers always told them that the schoolwork that they were doing was meant to help them with their future careers. Well, the three boys were helping themselves with their future career.

They stopped talking about budget and finances when they heard the portrait open and Ron and Hermione walk in bickering, as usual. They didn't bother to quickly hide their products or anything because they knew that they weren't breaking rules and Hermione couldn't punish them if they weren't doing anything wrong. But as the two prefects moved closer to them, they all turned to watch in amusement.

"He was a first year, Ron! You can't just call first years names and expect them not to cry!"

"How was I supposed to know that he was going to cry?"

Hermione opened her mouth to retaliate, but she stopped when she noticed the three boys on the couch watching her. She blushed a little and walked away from Ron, who was still standing in the same spot he was and looking utterly confused. Hermione was a rather hard person to understand. "And what do you three think you're doing?" she asked, her mouth pursed into a thin line.

"Oh, you know. What we usually do with our time. Plan a few jokes, sell a few products, set a few prices…" George named off with a grin. He knew that it was killing her to know that they were almost breaking the rules but not quite, and she couldn't do anything about it.

Hermione crossed her arms and her eyes went wide for a split second, and then she calmed slightly. "Well, good," she said in an oddly high-pitched voice. "Have fun with that. I'm going to bed."

"But it's only eight o'clock," Ron said, but Hermione was already long gone up the stairs to the girls' dormitory. Ron waited for a response, but there was none. He looked over at his brothers and Lee, and they all cracked a smile. They all loved to get under Hermione's skin.

After the common room filled more with fifth years who were all working together on their O.W.L.s, Fred, George, and Lee retired to their dormitory and continued their work there. But no matter how much they worked, the nagging thought about the love potion wouldn't leave their minds. They wanted to go check on Neville just to make sure that he was okay. And they wanted to start selling it. That would probably be their most popular product.

"Maybe we should just go to bed," Lee said after sitting in silence with the twins for a while. "And then we can work on all of this tomorrow, maybe pull a couple of pranks…"

"Yeah…" Fred agreed.

They all began to undress and change into their pajamas, and then they stowed all of their Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes information away for the night. Fred climbed into bed quickly and stared at the ceiling, wondering if he needed to go down the hall and check on Neville, but then he decided against it. George walked around the room a little, obviously in deep thought, and then he headed over to his nightstand and grabbed a bottle of water. As he started to drink from it, something in his body started to change. His mind started to become blank, except for this one tiny thought in the back. Where was Katie Bell? He suddenly had the urge to see her, just to see her. And admire her. She was so beautiful.

"George?" Fred said, shooting up in bed to look at his brother, who suddenly had a lopsided grin and a slouched posture. "George, are you okay?"

Lee turned on the light beside his bed and looked over at his best friend, wondering what could possibly be going on. And then his eyes landed on the nightstand, where George had just dropped an empty vial and it shattered. He had drunk the love potion, not water, which was still sitting untouched on the nightstand. "Fred, he drank the love potion!"

Fred clambered out of bed as fast as he could, getting tangled up in his sheets and falling in the floor before finally getting to his feet and walking over to George, who was staring blankly at the wall. "What? He didn't put anyone's hair or anything in it, did he? So it shouldn't work, right?"

Lee frowned and climbed out of bed as well. "Actually, he went down to the Quidditch pitch and looked for hair on one of the Gryffindor uniforms. Angelina's number three, right?"

Fred's eyes widened slightly, and he shook his head. "No, that's Katie Bell…did he think it was Angelina?"

"I don't know!" Lee exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air dramatically. "I don't know what's going on! What do we do? There's no reversal for it. It has to wear off."

Fred sighed and placed a hand over his face in exasperation. He had no idea what they were supposed to do. It had crossed his mind while inventing the potion to make another potion to reverse the symptoms, but they had never invented it. Now they were stuck with a lovesick George for an unknown amount of time. "Georgie?" he called, waving a hand in front of George's face. "Can you hear me?"

"Mmm," George replied, though his eyes were not focused on Fred. "Has anyone seen Katie Bell?"

Fred and Lee glanced at each other, and then they both looked back at George. "George, it's time to go to bed," Lee said. "Do you need help? Can you do it?" He felt like he was talking to a baby, and he rolled his eyes.

When George didn't make a move, Fred grabbed his arm and dragged him into his bed, forcing him down until George was still and silent, staring up at the ceiling. "You can see Katie tomorrow," Fred said with a sigh. "Go to sleep, and then you can talk to her at breakfast."

"Okay," George responded, and the room was silent again. Lee and Fred both heaved a sigh, and they headed back to their beds and turned the lights off.

None of them got any sleep that night. George stayed awake and muttered something every few minutes, which caused Fred and Lee to stay awake. When the sun shone through the window and met their eyes, Fred and Lee groaned and rolled over, not wanting to get out of bed and go to class. George, however, didn't care, and he fell out of bed and walked lazily around the room, searching for clean robes to change into. Fred and Lee watched him carefully, making sure that he didn't fall over or something. Love potion pretty much got rid of one's entire brain function, it seemed.

The three of them walked down to breakfast together, stopping occasionally for George to admire some of the paintings along the way. It seemed that all at once everything in the world was happy and beautiful. Fred and Lee had to drag him down the stairs, and by the time they reached the Great Hall, breakfast was nearly over.

"Katie Bell!" George exclaimed as he rushed down the aisle to the girl that he didn't mean to fall in love with. She looked up in surprise, for George Weasley hardly ever sounded that happy to see her, and she was wrapped in a tight embrace. "Katie, I'm just so happy to see you. How have you been? Are you doing good?"

Katie glanced over at Fred and Lee in confusion, her eyebrow raised, and then she noticed that everyone in the Hall seemed to have her eyes on her. "I'm doing fine, now get off of me," she said gruffly, shoving George's arms off of her and turning back to her breakfast.

But George just sat beside her and stared at her, a dreamy gaze in his eyes. Katie ignored him for a long while, but then she turned to him and whacked him on the shoulder. "What is your problem?" she yelled, and she heard a few of her friends snicker.

George leaned over and buried his nose in her hair. Katie's eyes widened, and she leaned away from him. "Your hair smells wonderful, Katie," he said airily. "Is that a new shampoo you're using? Your hair is so soft-"

"I'm going to class," Katie interrupted him, shoving his face back as she grabbed her books and got up from the table.

"Great! I'll walk you to it!" George exclaimed as he followed after her.

Fred and Lee watched from a distance as Katie kicked him and yelled swear words at him, and they could still hear them as they exited the Hall. They had no idea how long that potion was going to last, but they had a feeling that Katie was going to have an even worse time than the two remaining pranksters were.

"Hem, hem." Someone coughed from behind them, a tiny, fake cough that could only mean that the pink-clad Ministry hag had spotted the whole scene with George and Katie.

Fred and Lee turned to face her, wide smirks on their faces, for they were two of the very few students who were not afraid of Umbridge. It seemed that the whole Hall had gone silent. "Hello, Professor," Fred said in an all-too-polite voice. "Fancy seeing you here."

Umbridge's toad-like face contorted into a look of pure disgust, as if she had just eaten a bad fly, and then she smiled a sweet smile that was about as fake as her little coughs. "Mr. Weasley, what was that rather curious occurrence between your brother and Miss Bell?"

"Oh, that?" Fred asked innocently, glancing at Lee and grinning. "Oh, you see, George and Katie are deeply in love. They just have a funny way of showing it. You can't break up true love, Professor."

Umbridge scowled, her face contorted once more, and then she stalked away as if nothing had happened. The students began chattering again as soon as she was back at the staff table, and Fred and Lee took their spots at the Gryffindor table for breakfast, even though they knew they only had about five minutes to eat.

"Look," Lee said as he pointed to the Ravenclaw table and shoved some eggs into his mouth. "It's Longbottom."

Fred looked up and saw that, indeed, Neville was seated at the Ravenclaw table next to Loony Lovegood. They were holding hands and just talking, and Fred smiled to himself. At least it still hadn't killed them yet. And then he wondered why this love potion made Neville and Luna act one way and George another. Maybe it depended on the sort of personality a person had. He wasn't sure. And then his attention was directed down the table to where Ron, Harry, and Hermione were sitting. Hermione had her Defense Against the Dark Arts book open with a sort of glare in her eyes, while Ron was cramming every bit of food he could find into his mouth. Harry was ignoring both of them, it seemed, because he looked rather angry about something just as Hermione did, and then Hermione looked up and started arguing with Ron about something. Ron looked up at her and said something back, but Fred couldn't make out what the conversation was about. Both of them looked about ready to kill each other, though.

"It's so obvious they love each other," he said, glancing over at Lee. "I mean, they fight all the time. It makes me so mad every time she's over at our house. They think they're alone and they start acting all sweet toward each other, and then someone bursts in, and they start yelling at each other again. It's completely mad." And then he stopped to consider everything that he had said. He got a twinkle in his eyes that only appeared when he developed a brilliant idea. And he had indeed just developed a brilliant idea. "Lee, I know what we're going to do today. But first, we need to snatch some hair from two certain people and go get that love potion."


End file.
